


Allegiances

by kerlin



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiances

_Listen to me. If you want to live, choose your allegiances carefully. That's not to say that there's any guarantees there_. - Aeryn, "Premiere"

He couldn't sleep. Rattlers in his stomach, he'd told his dad on the tape recorder. They seemed to have taken up permanent residence since that blue twister sucked him down into Oz.

And now here he was, flat on his back on a bed that grew out of the floor, arm thrown over his eyes. There was a low humming in the background that was unlike any other noise he had ever heard before. He was inside an actual living creature, he had no idea where he was, and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Officer Aeryn Sun.

Well, yeah, in the usual "if I'm going to get stranded somewhere at least it's with a beautiful woman" kind of way, and the thought of that brought a brief smile to his lips, until he remembered the "Officer" part and the various bruises about his body. Yeah, he was definitely far from home. First time he'd gotten _that_ kind of an initial reaction from a woman.

But no, what was really bothering him was one of the last things she'd said to him. About choosing allegiances, and staying alive.

Risk-taking had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. The Farscape project had been one big gamble - a carefully plotted out one, but a gamble nonetheless. Dangerous as all hell, and Suse and Livvy had been afraid for weeks beforehand. His dad had understood, though. Sometimes you just had to damn the torpedoes.

Guess Suse and Livvy had been right after all, because as far as they were concerned he was dead.

Such a horribly final thing, death. He hadn't been able to bring himself to be with his mother when she'd died, and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for that.

But he'd never really had to face the possibility that he would die because of choices he made - because of allegiances he might have to make. He didn't want to throw his weight in with any side. He just wanted to get home.

And yet here he was, halfway across the galaxy, being hunted by some military whack job who thought he'd killed his brother.

He'd been telling Crais the truth when he'd talked about a near miss. He'd thought the other ship had made it away. It was a sickening feeling, knowing you were even peripherally responsible for someone else's death. And having someone want to kill you because of an accident.

He tried to picture what it would be like, knowing that someone out there actively wanted his death because of a choice he'd made. It just didn't make sense.

Take _that_ worldview and tilt it the full 180, why don't you.

Tonight, sleep, he told himself. Perchance to dream about the lovely and deadly Aeryn Sun. Tomorrow - do what you're best at. Figure things out. Figure out how to get home, back where food came in shapes other than cubes and the beds weren't slightly warm from you-don't-want-to-think-about-what.

John Crichton closed his eyes on his first day in the Uncharted Territories, and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
